Home
by coffeeinanebula
Summary: Leia has concerns about her unborn child, but Han is there to reassure her that their child will have a home.


The room was empty when she woke up, a jerking ship unceremoniously drawing her out of her slumber. She groaned pitifully and stretched, briefly enjoying having the bed to herself. She ran her fingers through her hair and moved her other hand over her stomach, a small smile crossing her lips when she felt a firm kick.

"Hello, little one," she murmured sleepily, smiling when she felt another kick.

The ship jolted again, reminding her of why she had woken up in the first place. As quickly as she could, she untangled herself from the blankets and stood up. After a moment of hesitation, she changed into a loose dress and braided her hair as she left the room, staying close to the wall for balance as the Falcon jolted a few more times.

Chewie ran past her with a groan; she stopped and watched him rush around the corner with an irritated sigh before she continued through the ship in search of her husband.

"Han? Han, what's going on?!" She pushed into the cockpit and sat in the copilot's chair, glancing out into space before she looked at Han.

"Nothing, princess. Just a little trouble." The endearment slipped out without him realizing and it brought another small smile to her face despite the situation.

"Just a little trouble? Han," her voice went up an octave and she rested one hand on her stomach, "we're supposed to be going to D'Qar!"

"Yeah, had to take a little detour. Should be over soon." He glanced at her, his gaze lingering on her stomach. "I thought you were—Chewie, above us!" He stopped mid-sentence to shout at Chewie, receiving a loud growl in response.

The Falcon jerked a few more times and Leia shifted where she sat to see Chewie's fire knock a ship off their tail. She merely sighed and settled back into her seat, both hands on her stomach.

"Your father is stubborn," she told her unborn baby. "And at this rate, you're going to be born right here in the middle of a fight instead of on a planet. Like D'Qar. Where everyone we know is. Where your uncle is." She directed her last few sentences toward Han, not expecting a response.

"Leia, we have one more ship to lose and then we'll set down on a nearby planet for a few days to hide. After that, we'll be at D'Qar in no time." He glanced at her again before he refocused on whatever trouble he had gotten them in.

She sighed and sat forward, scanning the console before her for a few minutes and tuning out the shouts of Chewie and Han. Finally, when she realized that everything had quieted down and the ship had stopped jerking, she looked at Han.

"Are you done?" she muttered.

He grunted in response and turned in time for Chewie to appear. "No, I'm not gonna give up my seat," he told his copilot. Leia rolled her eyes. "No, Chewie."

Leia pushed herself up and pushed Han back into his seat, stepping around Chewie. "Bunch of scruffy-looking…" she huffed, glancing back at them. She shook her head and returned to her room, gratefully collapsing into bed again.

"Who's scruffy-looking?" She looked up with a small smile despite herself, surprised to see Han standing there and leaning against the wall.

"You are." She reached her arms out to him without sitting up.

He grinned and kicked his boots off before settling in bed beside her, his hand resting on her stomach. "Your moods are hard to keep up with, you know."

"I know." She rolled onto her side and cuddled against him, shifting enough to rest her head on his chest.

He reached his hand up to undo her braid, absently running his fingers through her hair while he watched her. He was quiet for a few moments, just holding her. "We'll get to D'Qar. I know you miss Luke."

"I do," she admitted softly, tilting her head so she could look up at him. "But mostly, I just want our little one to have a home. To have something none of us have."

Han sighed and shifted to wrap both of his arms around her. "We've never been to D'Qar. It's not home."

"Not yet," she sighed, her eyes sliding closed. "This is home. You're home. But we can't raise a baby here, Han."

"Chewie would make a great babysitter." He grinned and kissed her head, even drawing a quiet laugh from her.

"But I still miss Luke and we have so much to do with the rebellion. I have so much to do with the rebellion." She moved her hand to her stomach, rubbing it in an attempt to soothe her now-active baby. "And our baby…"

"Our baby," he repeated, his voice softening. "I love you, Leia."

"I know." She took his hand and pressed it against her stomach to feel where their baby was kicking. "I love you both too." Her head came to rest against his chest again and she kept hold of his hand. "Where are we hiding out for a few days?"

"We're not," he answered simply. "As long as we keep moving, they won't find us again and we can get there before too long. Chewie's getting us there now."

"Han…"

"Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. Thank you." She smiled and kissed his chest.

"I can't say no to you. To either of you." He smiled and stroked his fingers along the side of her stomach. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl. I think we're having a baby girl." She gave him a small smile, the smile he noticed only appeared when it involved their baby. "I was thinking about naming her Padme or Breha after my mother… Or Jaina after yours."

"I like all three of those." He resumed playing with her hair, smiling when she let out a content hum.

"I want to see her first before we decide on a name," she decided after a moment. Han merely nodded and pulled her closer.

"You were sleeping earlier, weren't you? Go back to sleep. Chewie has things under control and I'll even stay back here with you." He shifted to grab the blankets to cover them, smiling when he felt her settle against him more.

She didn't reply, but he watched her and listened as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep against him. He shifted to get a little more comfortable, careful to keep her close against him. With his arms wrapped around her and his head resting against hers, he fell asleep too.


End file.
